Jikine Nikko
|- | colspan="6"| NAME INTERPRETATION: 波音 (Jikine; 時期音; Time Sound) (Nikko; 日光; Sunlight) |- | colspan="6"|TYPE: AILOID MODEL: 001-1 |- | style="text-align: center;"|GENDER |'Female' | style="text-align: center;"|VOICE RANGE |'A3 - A4 @ 60-120 BPM' | style="text-align: center;"|RELATED CHARACTERS | Tsukikage Jikine - Brother Z3R0 CH1NM0KUN3 - Fellow Ailoid Akaitsuki Haoto - Fellow Ailoid SKYLAR - Fellow Ailoid Pepper - Friend Chelsea - Friend |- | style="text-align: center;"|AGE |'14 (Power Append: 16)' | style="text-align: center;"|GENRE |'Pop, Electronic' | style="text-align: center;"|HOMEPAGE |'Ailoid Website' |- | style="text-align: center;"|WEIGHT |'38kg' | style="text-align: center;"|CHARACTER ITEM |'Red onion' | style="text-align: center;"|CREATOR |tokyo愛 (Voice Provider, Illustrator) |- | style="text-align: center;"|HEIGHT | 143cm | style="text-align: center;"|VOICE SOURCE |'tokyo愛' | style="text-align: center;"|PICTURE LINK LIST |'deviantART' |- | style="text-align: center;"|BIRTHDAY |'6th of September' | style="text-align: center;"|LIKES |'Red Teonions, sunlight, summer time,' Akaitsuki, Pepper, Tsukikage, Chelsea, people, Miku's music, singing, dancing, playing games. | style="text-align: center;"|MEDIA LIST | ' ' N/A |- | style="text-align: center;"|RELEASE DATE |'N/A' | style="text-align: center;"|DISLIKES |'Being alone, people stopping the music when it's playing, being caught dancing alone, being told to wear normal clothes.' | style="text-align: center;"|SIGNATURE SONG |'N/A' |} Appearance Hair colour: Bright orange. Headgear: Two hair ties, with baubles attatched. Eye color: Light brown. Big and round. Earphones: Orange, with the character '日' printed on it. Kimono: See concept art. Often decorated with many different patterns. Nationality/Race: Japanese/Time Traveller. Ailoid Series The Ailoid Series is a group of UTAUloid oto'd, recorded and designed by tokyo愛. Not all of the Ailoid characters are voiced by her, however. The Ailoid are distinguised by the fact that none of them are human, all coming from another species or planet. The main four Ailoid, who are all voiced by tokyo愛, have the ability to harmonise perfectly. Voice Configuration/Technical Information. All of Nikko's voice banks are oto'd in kana and romaji, for ease of use to anyone of any language. Her VCV voice banks are oto'd as normal VCVs are, but all of her VCVs include a double-appended CV. VOICEBANKS (Currently ALL in beta): Nikko Jikine CV - A basic voice bank, best for beginners. Contains basic CV sounds, and a tutorial on how to tune and use Nikko. Nikko VCV - A full VCV voice bank, with three pitches and basic English sounds. Also supports basic Spanish. Acts like Ritsu's KIRE voice bank, going louder on higher notes. Also contains a calm CV, supported on all pitches. Nikko DOLL - A full VCV voice bank, with three pitches and basic English sounds. Also supports basic Spanish. Acts like a soft voice bank, being quite whispery on the lower notes, and becoming softer the higher it goes. Also contains a whisper CV, supported on all pitches. Nikko DIVA - A full VCV voice bank, with three pitches and basic English sounds. Also supports basic Spanish. A mature, powerful sounding voice bank, incredibly powerful even on lower notes. Also contains a screamo CV, supported on all pitches. WARNING: Screamo CV CAN occasionally lag, or close UTAU, as seen during development of the beta version. Nikko ENGLISH - A full CVVC voice bank, with English sounds. Supports other languages, like Latin. Slightly more mature than her VCV voice bank. Nikko SPANISH - A Spanish voice bank. More details released when reclist is found. Usage Clause Nikko and other Ailoids are property of tokyo愛 and other members of the Ailoid Alliance. Do NOT claim any of the characters, voices or songs belonging to Ailoid as your own. Nikko's voice may be used for any sort of song, except racial, sexist or in any other way discrimative songs. The owner of the voice bank also requests that her voice not be used for songs with sexual themes without permission from a member of the Ailoid Alliance. Thank you. This article is written by the official owner of Nikko. The details seen here may be subject to change without prior notice. Category:Ailoid Category:UTAUloid Category:W.I.P